A Lazy Saturday
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Bumper and Fat Amy on a lazy Saturday morning.


The alarm clock blasted its way into Amy's dream about a pony on a unicycle eating a cupcake. She seriously needed to stop eating sweets after 9 pm. The "buzz buzz buzz" of the alarm only got louder and she felt the person behind her shift and groan in annoyance. Leaning over, she grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm that read "Bella's Rehearsal" before her bedmate got hold of it and threw it across the room.

"Don't go, baby," he shifted again and pushed her onto her back so he could lay his head on her very plump chest. "It's Saturday."

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. It really was stupid that the Bella's had to rehearse so early in the morning on a Saturday. They had all freaking day to rehearse, why 8 am?

"I have to go, Bump," she said. "I-" Her text tone interrupted her and Amy opened it quickly after seeing it was from Aubrey.

_'No rehearsals until 2 pm. Enjoy the morning, aca-bitches! xxo Brey.'_

Amy sent a reply that read _'I love you.'_ and then placed her phone back on the table. "Bumperrrr," she murmered and he stirred, already half asleep. "I don't have to rehearsal until 2."

"Mmm, so we can sleep," he mumbled.

"We can do more than sleep."

He shot up at her suggestive tone and she laughed at his urgency. He rolled on top of her and started laying open mouthed kisses over her neck and chest. She grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head to her face, capturing his lips. Bumper shifted and Amy spread her legs beneath him so he could position himself at her entrance and then thrust gently into her. She shrieked at the sudden intrusion, but it quickly turned into a moan as he kept the pace slow and steady.

Bumper leaned down and captured an erect nipple between his lips as Amy groaned beneath him. She reached out and grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place, occasionally letting him switch to the opposite breast. "Harder," she demanded and he started to pound into her harder and faster, but it wasn't enough. She lifted her legs around his hips and tightened them, stopping his movements.

"Amy," he mumbled, confused as he looked up at her from between her breasts. "What...?"

She smirked at him and without warning she flipped them over so her legs were on either side of his hips and leaned down to kiss him. After a minute she pulled back and grabbed his dick and positioned it between her legs. Suddenly she slammed down on him, his dick buried deep inside her once more. Using her knees as leverage, Amy bounced on top of Bumper roughly, throwing her head back with a loud moan.

"Fuck, Amy," Bumper ground out, holding her hips so tightly, she was sure she was going to have bruises. Amy felt a tightening in her lower abdomen and her legs began to quiver. She started letting out high pitched shrieks so Bumper raised his hips in time with her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut. And then she was silent, her mouth open slack and her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head as her orgasm ripped through her. Seeing her come undone made Bumper grunt and thrust faster before erupting inside of her. As she came down from her high, Amy slowed her movements before coming to a complete stop. Even though Bumper was no longer hard, she wasn't ready for him to slip out of her just yet.

She stared at him through half-lidded eyes and smiled, her pearly whites shining. He grinned back and reached for her hands, lacing their fingers together. Neither Amy nor Bumper actually knew what the status of their relationship was. They fucked each other, but also laid in bed and watched movies (mostly when Amy's roommate was out so the Trebels didn't catch them) and they cuddled. Amy wasn't one for cuddling, but there was something just so cute about Bumper when he snuggled up next to her and held her tight.

After a few moments she raised her hips, hissing as he slipped out of her and laid down next to him. He turned and placed tiny kisses on her neck before making his way to her mouth where he kissed her softly and slowly. She sighed into the kiss and playfully ran her fingers through his hair. When they separated Amy brushed their noses together and then molded her body to his, their legs tangling together.

"You don't have to leave until 2, right?" He asked her.

"1:30, I need to shower before."

He pouted and she smiled before kissing him, mumbling "baby" against his mouth. He bit her lip in response and she reeled back from him, her nose scrunched up playfully. Bumper reached over Amy and grabbed her phone, handing it to her. Without question, she set the alarm fro 1:15 pm and gave it back to him so he could put it on the nightstand. When he wrapped his arms back around her she buried her head under his chin. Bumper kissed the top of her head and the two fell back asleep peacefully.

**A/N: OKAY, so my laptop was not working for a few days (week), but I got it allll figured out now so I am able to post again. I'm TRYING to update my other stories, but until that happens I will be posting mostly oneshots. Sooo yeah. Review, please! And thanks to everyone who is review my other fics!**


End file.
